


Withdrawal

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “C’mon, you don’t haveanything?”





	Withdrawal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #569 "desperate"

“Do you have anything to read?” demanded McGee, not three seconds after Bishop had briefed her replacement and left.

Torres blinked at him. “Um… no?”

“ _Anything_ ,” the other man repeated. “I’ve been on this stakeout for six hours and I’m going crazy.”

“Shouldn’t you be watching the suspect?” asked Torres.

“We took turns. And Bishop hates talking while she’s the lookout. C’mon, you don’t have _anything_?”

Torres patted down his coat pockets. “I’ve got… the instructions for my stereo?”

McGee snatched the little booklet. “I’ll take it. You’re on first watch.”

“Okay…” his partner said, and went to keep lookout.

THE END


End file.
